Phoenix Forms
by mimi 007
Summary: Much to regret and about the same amount to fear. The one most haunted of his past mistakes is him, to no surprise for anyone. He... had destroyed his teammates?


The 100 Confessions Competition's next one-shot, with the prompt, temptation. Kai Hiwatari is used, as well as the dark bitbeast, Black Dranzer. Guess where the temptation gets into the picture. This is set right before the V-force series, though.

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade of any characters used. I only own the plot and the computer used to write this on.

_The final of his first world championship was here. The crowd was cheering loudly, waiting for the competitors to come out in the open. The only one to fight on his side was him and him alone, but Tala still stood on his one side, Spencer on the other, and beside each of those two, Ian and Bryan had their places. He only had a vague feeling that it was wrong for him to stand there. Though he was surrounded by enemies, he was not afraid. He had his phoenix, after all._

_The doors opened, and he walked over the floor and to the team bench, where he sat down and crossed his arms, not looking over at the opposing team. His eyes were closed, waiting for the commentator to announce the beginning of the first battle. The crowd got silent, as though they realized the faithful, dangerous day this was going to be._

"_The first final battle of this year's world championship – Max Tate against his former teammate, Kai Hiwatari!" _

_He stood, not even letting his eyes grace the four people sitting on the bench. It was his show. His proof of great powers and superiority. None of his former teammates would be able to take him down. He was going to be the champion and get the title he knew he deserved all alone!_

_He took the blade out of his pocket, and watched it for a moment. I was the blue one, his beautiful Dranzer, and a sting of regret pierced his heart. He should not be doing this. They were his friends. He should be by their side, not against them, not betray them by helping his grandfather and Boris doing their worldwide takeover. He dragged his eyes away from the blade and looking into the eyes of the blonde blader in his front, the eyes which held a sadness that should never be pictured in them._

"_Kai, come back to us!" the blue-eyed begged, only unwillingly putting the blade ready in the launcher. The bluenette looked at his former teammate and swallowed hard, just about to nod when voices reached him from behind, demanding him to get ready for battle to eliminate his opponent immediately. _

"_Get a move on, Hiwatari!" Tala's voice sneered._

"_He is probably too weak to do it," Ian's voice continued._

"_I thought so," Bryan's voice sighed boredly._

"_He will never fit in anywhere," the final voice said, Spencer's sounding to contain mixed feelings._

_Kai grit his teeth and lifted the launcher, staring angrily at the blonde before him. "I am going to eliminate you, Tate," he informed, with the attitude of them talking about the weather over breakfast and he had just stated it to be rainy. "Prepare yourself."_

_He did, not looking happy about doing it. Kai just drowned his feelings, deciding not to care the least about what was happening to the younger boy. The commentator counted down for the battle to begin. "3 – 2 – 1 – Let it rip!" The two blades flew from their respective owners and landed in the stadium between them. Except for one difference. The blade of Dranzer was no longer blue and green, but black. _

_Realizing this, Kai's eyes dilated, and he was just about to call it back when the black phoenix rose from its confinement, screeching loudly at its opponent. By seeing it and feeling the power coming through him, his panicking emotions calmed. A smile grew on his face, a sadistic touch standing around the edges. He was going to enjoy every hit. _

_The green blade was standing in the middle of the stadium, building defense with its speed. He directed the black phoenix to charge at it directly, but it only resulted in a deadlock between the two blades as the green blade was steadier than a rock at the high ocean. He sent the blade back again, before hammering in to his opponent again, caring little for tactics because he knew he was too strong to lose on power and stamina, no matter what kind of blade he was up against._

"_You are going down," he promised, then began laughing as the black blade sped towards the green one, and the phoenix dived towards its target. At the last second, the turtle emerged from its shell, and the two beasts clasped together. The bird attacked with its claws, but Draciel kept the sharp edges away with his limps and his panzer. The strength of the attacks were beginning to wear him down, and Max stood on the other side, panting._

_Kai sent the blade back once again, and he let the black blade rest for a small while, getting ready for the final attack. "Kai, you cannot do this!" Max begged, teary eyes looking for any signs of kindness and humanity in his friend, but to no avail. The younger teen had felt more than seen the dark energy, but he knew what it meant._

"_Black Dranzer, finish him! Dark Charger!" The black phoenix followed his command, black flames emerging from its edges. It flew towards its enemy with twice the power it had before, and the bird flying above the blade dived again, coming beak-first towards Draciel's stomach._

"_Draciel, get out of the way!" Max screamed agonizingly, and the blade followed his command, only barely avoiding death. One black wing hit its body, as the black blade collided with the edge of its enemy, and the green blade weakly began wobbling while attempting to get steady. Kai directed his blade towards it, and even if Black Dranzer no longer was covered in its black flames, the hit had momentarily destroyed Draciel's defense. The next hit caused far less damage, but was still enough to slam it out of the stadium and into the wall by the BladeBreakers bench, just beside Tyson's face. _

_Kai smirked as the black blade flew to his hand. He turned it towards the green one, forcefully drawing out the purple bitbeast to be a part of his collection. "Who is next?" he asked, only just finished stealing away the creature. Max fell to his knees, fighting off the sobs as he stared at his green artifact that no longer held his beloved creature. Then his eyes turned to Kai again. There was not hate in them, only the deepest kind of sadness. The bluenette stared at him, unable to drag his eyes away on his own._

_Somewhere, he felt bad. Somewhere, he wanted to give Draciel back. But it was so far away, an unreachable place in the furthest corner of his mind. Then the blonde turned away, smiling at the Chief, Tyson and Rei, who all came to him in case he needed support. "You did good, okay," Rei said, his hand on the blonde's shoulder as the younger wiped his eyes. "You did all you could."_

"_I know. I have no regrets…" He looked up at his two teammate, a plea in his eyes. "Just get them back," he asked, sending a glance to Kai. "Just get them both back."_

"_I will," Tyson said, but Rei stood up to the stadium before he did, his catlike eyes slit thin in the tension. The neko-jin was determined to do the job, and his more mature ways might be better in the attempt of convincing his lost teammate to listen._

"_Kai, I can see that you are not totally gone. You did not want to battle us in the beginning; I saw the doubt in your eyes. Just fight that vicious creature. We are ready to support you!" His eyes relaxed slightly, forcing his anger at the bluenette away. He could not believe the older one had taken away Draciel without even looking like he cared. But the one he had seen before the battle was their Kai, and that meant he had to be behind the dark façade of Black Dranzer._

"_I have no one to fight but you. I and Black Dranzer want the same thing, something that none of you can give me!" His smirk was wide as he set the blade ready to launch once again. "I do not want your childish lectures or stupid acts, or your softy ways. I and will prove this all to you by crushing all of you and taking away what is most precious to all of you!"_

_Once again, Kai got the knowledge from both when he entered with the wrong team and was about to fight his own team, that something was deeply wrong, but he had no control. He simply lifted the launcher again, ready to send the blade to the stadium again. "Get on with it!" he said, still smirking at his former friend, waiting for the neko to get ready._

_The countdown was not heard as the two of them sent their blades out, the black one moving towards the gray immediately after landing. Rei gasped and sent it running, knowing he did not have well enough defenses to take too many hits. He was, on the other hand, the faster of the two, and was able to hold the black blade off until the distance between them was great enough for him to ready an attack. _

"_Alright, Driger, get ready!" he said, and the white tiger roared and rose from its bit. _

_The black blade stopped its chase, and Kai lifted his one arm. "Show him, Black Dranzer!"_

_For the second time, the black phoenix rose, sending exhilarating power into its master. Kai could not help but gasp at the feeling, the headiness making it hard for him to breathe properly. But the feeling was still far greater than anything he had tried before._

"_Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"_

"_Black Dranzer, Flash Flame!" _

_The two bitbeasts clashed, both with their claws in front and both filling their confinements with each kind of energy. The black phoenix gripped the front paws of the white tiger, then trusted its head towards the feline's chest. Its beak grabbed the throat of the cat, catching it in a deadly grip._

"_Finish it!"_

"_Driger, get back!" The tiger wailed and fought to free itself from the grip, but the phoenix did not let go, and when the gray blade tried to pick up speed and back away, it was slowed by the constant hits it received from its opponent. Driger was caught, and Rei could only see one way to get it free. A way that might as well backfire. "ATTACK!"_

_Using its hind legs, the tiger dug its claws deep into the chest of the bird, and with all its strength, it pushed backwards. The birds claws had loosened around the paws, but the beak had only pushed harder, and the tiger growled in pain when it finally got free and jumped back. It turned its side to the black phoenix, looking exhausted, and the blade was slowing down fast._

_But at least it was no longer under constant strain. The gray blade evaded the next try of killing it, as it began to wobble heavily. A smile spread on Kai's face, and Rei watched him confusedly for a second. "Wha-" he began, but the sentence got no further. A loud pang was heard when his blade cracked into two equally sized pieces, the bit luckily still intact. _

_Anger radiated from the owner of the tiger, and his eyes were mere slits as he watched the older teen. "How could you, Kai…" he spat, words darker than anyone had ever heard from him. "How could _anyone_ do such a thing. Anyone carrying a bitbeast." He knew what would happen next, and his thoughts came true in a flash of green as the white tiger disappeared into the bit of the black phoenix. The fangs of the neko were unsheathe, his lips pulled back in and angry growl._

_Kai simply watched his black blade, smirking victoriously. He did not care for the words from his former teammate, only for the fact that he had won the fight. The last battle would only be a formality. But to have the full collection, he needed to win the next one, too._

"_Just beat it, Rei," Tyson said, the anger in his eyes as strong as the one in the golden pair. "He does not care for us anymore, do you, Kai?" They both watched him as he glared at them, patronizing. "Take me on, Kai! I will show you what happens when you turn your back to a team like ours!" Rei patted his shoulder and let him fight, sitting beside Max and trying to get his many contained feelings out in a controlled way._

"_Just get it over with," Kai said flatly, for the third time within an hour getting ready to fire his black beyblade. This was going to be quick. Sweetly quick. Finally getting his revenge and showing the world for sure that Tyson was not the stronger of them._

"_3 – 2 – 1 – Let it rip!" _

_Once again, the black blade spun on the floor of the stadium. A loud, screaming beeping that Kai knew very well but did not recognize pounded through the whole arena, though none other than he noticed. After sending a searching look for the source, the bluenette let his eyes fall upon the battle, seeing the tornado which showed Dragoon's attempt of destroying him._

"_Dragoon, get him!" The younger boy sent his blade forward, not even noticing how his opponent got unfocused. And especially not hearing the beeping noise._

"_Black Dranzer, neutralize!" he yelled, letting a hand fall towards the ground. The wild winds were destroyed, leaving the white blade alone and vulnerable. "Black Dranzer, Fire Attack!" Tyson and Dragoon backed away as the black phoenix rose, then dived towards the enemy once again. _

_The beeping intensified, became louder and more present. The black bitbeast and blade collided with the white. Kai felt himself fall away. Tyson's blade cracked into millions of pieces, the bit of the bitbeast getting destroyed. Black Dranzer beak hit the dragon in its chest and flew right through. Dragoon vanished in a heart piercing howl._

He sat up in his bed, sweat dripping off his hair, back and face. His eyes fell upon the clock on his bedside-table, showing his the numbers 5:31. It was beeping loudly at him, as though it knew what he had just dreamt. He could still feel the thrill from the battle, the headiness of the power, but what the dream had not been able to contain was the guilt.

He loved Dranzer. Never, ever, doubt that. But after fighting with Black Dranzer, he had realized, in his fight with Spencer, that the normal phoenix was not able to feed his need. To not betray his friends and, more importantly, his bitbeast, he had turned his back to the world of blading and was trying to live as a normal teenager. As normal as he could be, of course.

Still, once every few nights, he experienced the different scenarios with Black Dranzer in hand. He still loved blading, still longed for the experience, but the only way the experience was full with the black phoenix in hand, but your actions would be poisoned by the creature's abilities. No bladers had been showed to give him a considerable challenge, and the ones who could he knew so well that he was never surprised.

If only the competition got new. If only it got more challenging. Then, maybe, he could finally his thoughts away from that thing.

He sighed, pushed it aside and got out of the bed, turning off the alarmclock before getting dressed. School started at Whitney Prep School at 7:45, so he only had two hours to train and take a bath, and 14… make it 13 minutes to eat breakfast. The dream was pushed away as well as the desire he had never wanted.


End file.
